The Fire Demonic Dragon God Cursing Harem
by DragonBreedNatsuDragneel
Summary: Where Natsu opens the book of E.N.D And Remembers his passed Life With his Brother Zeref Dragneel NatsuxHarem (ooc Natsu and Semi Op Natsu) Natsu X 5 Girls. I DON'T OWN THE COVER. ( That's what Natsu's hair looks like in the story)
1. The Beginning

The Fire Demonic Dragon God Cursing Harem

" **Demon/Dragon/large being Talking"**

 **"Spells"**

 _'Thoughts/telepathy'_

"Human Speaking"

May 6th Year x776

Natsu Dragneel Was Laying In the cave where him and his Father The Fire Dragon King Igneel was living while Natsu was sleeping, Igneel was looking at the book of E.N.D checking if the seal was still there and Natsu doesn't find it.

The Next Day

Natsu was Training Igneel told Natsu about The Black Wizard Zeref and Acnologia. Natsu was at first excited that his father Fought them but also scared because his dad couldn't kill them." **Natsu"** Igneel Called his son "What Your over Grown Lizard" Natsu said to His father. What he got in responds was a tail whip upside the head, **"stupid Brat"** Igneel picks him up and carries him back home where Igneel had drop him off and went to go see Grandine.

2 Hours Later

Natsu wakes up _'I swear that over grown lizard a pain in the ass'_ he thought While hes looking around He notices a book with the letters E.N.D on it knowing Natsu. he opens it and a dark red and black flames enter him causing an explosion.

2 Hours Before Igneel And Grandine are

" **My son is gonna be the end of me"Igneel Sighs** before helping Grandine With Wendy's offense spells." **Igneel Wheres Natsu at"** Grandine Asks the fire dragon," **He's at the cave asleep a-nd an-d"** Igneels eyes wided when he senses The Book's Seal Break and the Magical power Flowing in the air. _'Why did I leave the book with him dammit!.'_ Igneel looks at Grandine and sees her in shock as well they put little Wendy in the small hut and fly off towards Natsu and Igneels cave.

Now Back With Natsu

Hes Seeing Him and His Brother Zeref Dragneel playing in a garden trying to catch each other Laughing Smiling enjoying themselves "Natsu" Zeref Calls for his little brother. "Yes Zeref-nii" Little Natsu says Smiling at his brother, "What do you want to be when you Grow up?" Zeref asks him whlie looking up at the sky,"I Wanna be the worlds Strongest Mage After You Z!" Gives Zeref a big smile and Zeref looks at natsu smiles and ruffles his hair smiling saying "you still have a long way to go Natsu" Natsu Pouts and Zeref starts to laugh.

Natsu Wakes up hes a little older Long pink hair the goes to his lower back wearing a gold and navy blue shirt and wearing a Cloak with Flames on it,Black baggy pants and Black Military combat boots. On his side he has his Masamune and on his back he has his rebellion sword and on his hips he has to guns and has lot of more stuff in his requip space.

He Notices Igneel land And Feathery Dragon with him."Hello Father And Who's the other Dragon it has Beautiful Feathery Wings!" Natsu Smiles with the Toothy Grin." **WHY** **DID YOU OPEN THE BOOK NATSU!?"** Igneel asks Natsu before Natsu could answer Acnologia lands on the ground and looks at Natsu Before becoming smaller to the size of Happy and licks natsu while purring like a cat making natsu smile hugging his long time friend acnoloiga or loiga for short.

The Dragons Are In shock that loiga was Natsu Friend while this going on in tartarus sayla feels E.N.D's Seal Is gone and hes back she smiles to herself.

Back with the reunion natsu asks Igneel"Dad Why Was My Memories seal For?"

Igneel Wasn't expecting this but still tells him **"Because you were something that couldn't be beaten so I had no choice but to seal your powers and memories and plus you asked me too do so you can protect you and Zeref"** Natsu looks at him smiling that hes brother and friend are still alive. Natsu has the tartarus and fairy tail guilds mark on his right shoulder his eyes Amber and seems to glow. Snapping his fingers he grows his dragon wings and flaps them and fly's around laughing with loiga Grandine and Igneel smile at the scene.

Year x777 July 7th

Igneel told natsu that he was leaving so when he woke up he saw the scarf and a sword made of the dragon kings scales he requips the sword and puts the0 scarf on smiling he picks up logia and flys towards fairy tail guild Mavis told him to go there when he gets his memories back.

Meanwhile at The Fairy tail guild

There's Chairs tables bottles food fists magic flying around Laughing was heard from the out side of the guild until they felt powerful magic coming towards them they turn to get ready to fight if necessary when they say the guild doors being pushed open they saw a long pink haired kid with demonic dragon wings behind him and see his eyes glow and they saw acnologia on his head asleep their eyes narrowed when the kids started to move forward he stopped and what they say was shocking they Mavis in front of him crying while smiling and hugging him as he hugged her back they all heard as Natsu asks "Wheres My Brother Zeref Master?" everyone's jaw dropped when they heard that the Whole guild yelled 'WHATTT!" Natsu Looks at them And Introduces him self to them "im Natsu Dragneel And Yes To Answer Your Question My brother is Zeref Dragneel" He says with smile that Made the Girls Blush. Grey Steps up naked for all the eyes to see saying "we don't need a weakling like you around Her-" He got interrupted when acnologia Headbutted him knocking him out. Natsu laughs along with acnologia speaks **'im Acnologia the black dragon or the chaos dragon and natsu here-** points at him- **created me when he was using his magic to make a friend and don't worry im a vegetarian** "-pulls out a apple and a carrot out of no where.

Master Mavis Speaks "Hes also one of the member that created fairy tail and also his brother help to"

2 Hours Later

Natsu sitting at a table on the second floor with master makarov and mavis and the s-class mages natsu knows requip devil,dragon slayer magic telepathy gravity and god slayer magic (fire devil dragon god slayer/gem and ice devil and gods slayer) and death and life magic and summoning magic and transforming magic.

Natsu sitting on the rail and looks down to see every female in the guild looking at him. The guild doors open to ur(deliora didn't attack to town where she died because natsu killed him)

Shes Carrying a girl with horns on her head and a kimono Natsu instantly reconguies her and helps Ur by taking sayla away from hear and uses a spell" _ **fire dragon gods Life saver"**_ A giant magic seal appeared above sayla healing her instantly. He takes her to the infirmary and lays her on the bed

He come out of the infirmary He walks towards wear Ur is with gray,"Um excuse me Hi Im Natsu Dragneel and I got a question or two can I ask you them somewhere in private Ms?" "Ur My Names Ur Milkovich" Ur replied

He walks with her towards the the infirmary he opens the door "okay so were here umm where did you find her at-points at sayla- and do you know who attack her?"Natsu asks Ur "i found her in the forest injuryed and she was bad shape and yes and no I saw a thing fly off with black long hair and purple marking on its body" He Knew it was Mard Gard. "can you wait here for a second please ill be right back" He kindly asks her she nods her head "thanks" as he walks towards the door sayla jumps on on natsu making him fall over

"sayla what did I say about doing at"Natsu smiles while laughing remembering The Past when Zeref Created The they stop laughing sayla spoke up and with a visable blush on her face "did you miss me Natsu-kun" He Puts His forehead on hers smiling saying "of course I did but come on we gotta introduce you to the fairy tail guild",grabs her hand and helps her up sees her face get redder He Breaks out into a grin. The guild was having its daily brawl and people where flying even poor acnologia who was trying to take a nap."Can I Have your Attention please" Still fighting He raises his voice **"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE"** while building up his magic and as soon as he does that everyone get quiet and froze in place and in fear. They to see natsu with sayla standing next to him gigging"This Young Lady Is Sayla She was Created by My brother I want everyone to welcome her as you guys did for me"

Master makarov shouts " **LETS PARTY"**

 **Authors Note**

 **(I updated the mistakes I believe cx)**


	2. First Request

Chapter 2

After the party Natsu and Sayla slept at the guild for the time being until Natsu builds their house. After their goodnights they headed to bed after taking a warm shower.

 **The next day ( July 8** **th** **777)**

They were woken up by the aroma of the guilds food, after getting out of bed the kids left the infirmary almost drooling coming out of their , bacon , pancakes, waffles, and food on fire just for Natsu. After thanking the barmaid of the guild Abelika. She has long black hair the she keeps in a headband,emerald green eyes and pale skin, pink lips, Shes wearing a light gray shirt and a black vest, dark purple jeans with black and sliver boots.

"Thank you Abelika!". Shouted both kids as they eat the enjoyable meal. "Slow down down I don't need you kids to choke".as she tap them on the head lightly then giggles softly as she see their teary eye puppy dog face.

 **After the meal**

The adults came first after two hours the kids came Natsu almost instandly became friends with Levy and explain what magic they had and what it could do. He explain to them what and how many magics he has, Then he called Gray and Levy over and then handed them a Lacrima one a pale blue mix with a dark grey, the other one black but looked like fire inside.

"Gray I gave you my ice devil magic,Levy my fire god slayer. Before you asked why its because the magic itself is call out to you guys I dont know why but I think you too can make better use with them then I could you guys want I can teach you how to use them what do you say?"he say as he looked at them with his eyebrow raised. They were shocked I mean wouldn't you be?. They both at the same time accepted the gift and bow."Thank you!" they said."Don't worry about it just think out it as a gift".Natsu said nonchalantly.

Natsu gets up and walks over to the job request board starts to read them. _"_ _Bandits of ten are mugging travelers at riverwood 1200 jewels,ummm"_ looks at the other one " _stop a flaming monster at helgen for 1500 both of these's are c-class quests I think I'm gonna take helgen's request". He thought_

"Abelika i'm gonna take this job".He said handing her the request "Be careful you never know what can happen". She said as she stamped the it."I know its gonna be pretty easy for me". As he started to walk a away and stop halfway and says " which way is it?" He asked scratching back of his head. "its north of here its not that hard to miss its a big village you'll know when you see it"Abelika said he nodded his head leaving the guild.

Calling upon loiga and his wings and then took flight with logia cruising along side him. "Hey loiga how long has it been since we spar?" "three hundred and eighty five years and six months why?" Logia asked him as he look at him. " when we finsh this I want to see how strong I am and how strong are you and here's our stop" Natsu said as he descended to the gates of the village and making hes wings become a cape around him ( **A/N Think of goliath from gargoyles how he has his)**

"Stop where you are" said the armor clad guard with his bow and arrow aimed at Natsu raising his hands in the air indicating he means no harm" I'm from the fairy tail guild, your mayor sent out a request out to kill a monster" and said calmly has he stares into the eyes of the guard's. "Show me the guilds insignia", taking off his cloak revealing his arms and shoulders littered with scars and black markings that go up his arm like Acnologia's humans's form his guild mark color has a black outlining the insignia that looked like as if the fire inside of it was moving in the wind.

"Here take a good look at it" Natsu said annoyed. The guard looked at it before saying " **OPEN THE GATES** ". Shouted to the other guards below him. After the gate was open Natsu picked up his Bag ( **from canon)** and walked into the town with logia on his shoulder and was stopped by the same guard. " The mayor wants to see you" he says before taking him to a meduim house,as they walked Natsu notice how the place that's what he smelled the guard lead he into the dinning room.

"Take a seat". He said to him, nodding his head in responsed natsu sat down on the couch in front of the mayor his eyes widen as he saw the face of the mayor it was a female in her late fourtys' , blonde hair chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, wearing a grey business dress with golden bracelets.

"I am Sildela Flamewinter thank you for accepting the job I was worried that no one would do it and I raised the reward to 4500 jewels we lost another person last night right after midnight his body was burn and mauled to death he was the town farmer please help I don't wanna lose another citizen to this monster" her voice started to crack making natsu feel bad for her." what does the monster look like?" he asked rasing his left eyebrow,Sildela looked up at natsu surpised" the monster has no face wearing black metal armor. It possess horns, pointed ears, three fingers, and two toes thats all I can tell you about also it's body is livng flames." she explained to him ( **A/N the monster is from skyrim its called flame atronach)**

After Natsu thanked her for the informantion he left and went into a inn and rented a room.

 **AT MIDNIGHT**

Natsu woke up from his nap and saw the time after getting ready he discarded his cloak leaving him in his navy blue with golden trimmed vest after getting his weapon of choice was his favorite, his masamune the gift his brother made for him when he was a kid. Natsu left with acnologia in human form out as they walked out of the inn they both smelled fire,running to the source they saw the monster floating above Sildela before the it can claw at her acnologia tackled it " **NATSU GET HER OUT OF HERE** " he shouted making Sildela filnch at his yell "come on we gotta go before you get caught up in the fight" he said before picking her up bridel style back to her house,

 **(Acnologia's Pov)**

 ****After I saw Natsu take her out of here I looked back at the flaming monster and started to run at it. I cocked my fist back before shouting "APOCALYPTIC'S DRAGONS IRON FIST!" as I punch it in the chest, I looked up where I punched it only to see one tiny scratch I was shocked. _"Natsu said this is an c- class mission but this monster is something else"_ I thought, I looked back to where the monster was only too see it wasn't there I started to look around until I felt it's claw stabbing my lower back I grunted

"thats gonna leave a mark my turn" I snarled and gathered magic into my mouth "APOCALYPTIC DRAGON ROOOOOOAAAARRRR" letting a huge stream of Light blue magic out of his mouth, I continue to more power into it . I stopped and I looked around for it before I knew it I heard "firebolt" it said in a distorted yell the next thing I knew I felt my entire chest feel like mosquitoes bitting me I started to laugh at the week blast " EVEN MY DEAD GRANDMA CAN HIT HARDER THAN YOU" I said almost losing it I stopped laughing when I saw the monster charge a bigger blast I had one thing to say " OH SHIIIIIIII-"

 **(Third person pov)**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.** That all Natsu could hear as he raced back to where he left acnologia all he could see is destruction fire burning tree. Natsu started to suck up before it could damage anything else he saw the monster dropping acnologia's body to the ground with a thud. Natsu continue to walk towards them as acnoloiga stuggled to stand the blast damaged his legs the most Natsu stopped beside him and lightly chopped his neck rendering him unconscious

"Alright now it's just you and me" Natsu said as he charge the monster he slash at it with his sword only for it to be blocked,dodging it's sharp claws "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORDS HACK ATTACK" Natsu shouted hacking at its arms cutting it off before cutting it's head off. Picking up acnologia who was barely conscious took him in to a nearby hospital.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 ****Natsu and logia went back to the guild Natsu had his left arm into a cast from breaking the armor of the monster and logia had bandages all over his body. After they landed Natsu pushed on the the doors making them slam againest the wall making ever guild member look at them cheering for the newest member to make it back after they stopped cheering they started to ask him questions about what happen on the mission he told them everything but about acnologia's human form. Abelika walked up to them and slapped Natsu on the head"I told you to be careful while'll im glad your alive you scared us all" Abelika said as she hugged him, he hugged her back with his good arm

"It's good to be back"


End file.
